Wish You Were Here
|previous = Changelings |next = Tougher Than the Rest}} "Wish You Were Here" is the tenth episode of Season Six of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz, and directed by Ron Underwood. It is the one hundred and twenty-first episode of the series overall, and premiered on December 4, 2016. Synopsis When she learns that our heroes possess a weapon capable of defeating her, the Evil Queen steals Aladdin’s magic lamp from Jasmine and makes a wish that could sideline the Savior forever. Unwilling to wake Snow while Emma is missing, David works with Hook and Henry to hold the Evil Queen at bay in Storybrooke as Regina goes on a rogue rescue mission. Meanwhile, Gold and Belle face a surprising danger to their newborn son. Recap Deleted Scenes "Walking Nightmare" (Scene 27) As David attempts to wake up Mary Margaret, he backs out due to both Emma and Regina being gone and he doesn't want to wake her up to this nightmare. As he lies down near her, he says that the hooded figure in Emma's visions has also arrived here and that he doesn't know what to do without her. Untitled A scene with Emma, King David and Queen Snow in Emma's bedroom on the morning of her birthday was filmed, but ended up being cut from the episode. Once Upon a Time: The Complete Sixth Season Blooper Reel Emma wears a beautiful white nightgown in this scene. A short clip from the filming of the scene is included on the Once Upon a Time: The Complete Sixth Season Blooper Reel. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard/Queen Snow *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/Evil Queen (Serum) *Josh Dallas as David Nolan/King David *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills/Henry (Wish Realm) *Rebecca Mader *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (Wish Realm) Guest Starring *Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin *Lee Arenberg as Leroy/Grumpy (Wish Realm) *Karen David as Princess Jasmine *Beverley Elliott as Granny/Granny (Wish Realm) *Geoff Gustafson as Stealthy (Wish Realm) *Giles Matthey as Gideon *Keegan Connor Tracy as Mother Superior Co-Starring *David Avalon as Doc (Wish Realm) *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy (Wish Realm) *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark/Sneezy (Wish Realm) *Mig Macario as Bashful (Wish Realm) Uncredited *Sean Maguire as Robin of Locksley (Wish Realm) Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features the statue of King David and Queen Snow in the Wish Realm.File:610Title.png *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on October 14, 2016. *The episode is named after a Pink Floyd album and song of the same name. Adam Horowitz is a fan of the band. Production Notes *The oil painting of BaelfireFile:610WatchingOverYou.png required Michael Raymond-James' approval. *The establishing shot of the Evil Queen's PalaceFile:610OldPalace.png is an altered version of a shot of the real palace in the Season Three episode "The Tower".File:314DarkPalace.png The foreground plate and the castle have been digitally altered to reflect the decrepit state of the castle, and CGI birds have been added to the shot. In addition, one of the mountains in the background has been enlarged. *The river that Emma and Regina stop by is the same alterned location where Prince Charming and Snow White first decided to "take back the kingdom" in the Season One finale "A Land Without Magic". This can easily be seen from direction of the trees.Enchanted Forest: File:122Proposal.png Wish Realm: File:610WhereIsHe.png But it is not known if these two places are meant to be same since the latter does not have the Royal Castle behind and there seems to be no mountain. *In the episode script, Hook says to David, "You are bloody Prince Charming and I'm Captain Hook. Not the other way around". This line is not in the final episode. *In the episode script, the scene where Emma first meets Regina in the Wish Realm is slightly longer, with Emma first line being "You. It's you... The Evil Queen. How is that possible? We defeated you." (script facsimile) In the final episode, she simply says "You... You're the Evil Queen." *According to Adam Horowitz, Gideon's reveal as the figure underneath the hood was planned from the beginning of Season Six. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Storybrooke events take place after "Changelings" and before "Tougher Than the Rest". *The Wish Realm events take place after "Knightfall" and before "Tougher Than the Rest". Episode Connections *Emma found the sword from her vision in "Changelings". *Robin Hood died in "Last Rites". *Regina separated herself from her other half in "An Untold Story". *The Evil Queen references the sleeping curse that Emma's parents are under, which she cursed them with in "Heartless". *Belle gave birth to Gideon and gave him to Mother Superior in "Changelings". *Mr. Gold gets revenge on the Evil Queen for something she did to Belle in "Changelings". *Mr. Gold first used a tracking bracelet on someone during "I'll Be Your Mirror". *Emma started to have visions about her death at the hands of a hooded figure in "The Savior". *Emma mentions that the only way Regina can hurt her other half is by hurting herself. The first time Regina did this was in "Changelings". *Jasmine gained the genie lamp in "I'll Be Your Mirror". *Aladdin became a genie in "Changelings". *Emma confided in Aladdin about her wish to never have been the Savior during "Dark Waters". *In the Wish Realm, Emma wishes on a candle shaped like a blue star, which is sitting on a cupcake, just like she did in "Pilot". *Neal died in the Land Without Magic in "Quiet Minds". *Hook made preparations to move into Emma's house during "Strange Case". *The Evil Queen first warned the heroes that they'd "tear themselves apart" during "A Bitter Draught". *The Magic Globe was first used by Mr. Gold in "In the Name of the Brother". *The Evil Queen offers Regina an apple martini, just like she did with Zelena in "The Savior". *Regina kept Snow White and Prince Charming apart in several instances; first by cursing Snow in "An Apple Red as Blood", casting the Dark Curse in "Pilot" to erase the couple's memories of each other, and then attempting to make David believe Mary Margaret was a cold-blooded murderer throughout "Red-Handed" until "The Return". *Regina tried to drive Emma out of town during "The Thing You Love Most", and attempted to poison her in "An Apple Red as Blood". *When Regina refers to King David and Queen Snow by name, David orders her to "Show some respect! It's 'your majesties'!". The Evil Queen made the same order to Emma when she referred to the Queen as "Regina" after traveling back in time and attended a ball at King Midas' castle in "Snow Drifts". *The real Rumplestiltskin was trapped in Rumplestiltskin's Cell in "The Price of Gold", and took in Regina as his magic student in "We Are Both". *The first time Wish Realm Rumplestiltskin attempted to make a deal, which was not fulfilled, to escape the dungeon is in "Knightfall". *The Black Fairy first appeared in "Changelings". *Regina's appearance at Henry's knighthood ceremony mirrors her disruption of Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding in "Pilot". *David references the past times the Evil Queen has tried to wreak havoc in Storybrooke; sending an assassin after him and his wife and when Mr. Gold gave Acheron water to the Queen in "Heartless". *Henry throwing a sword over his head at Regina is reminiscent of Prince Charming throwing his sword at the Evil Queen in "Pilot". This move was also used by Emma when fighting Maleficent in "A Land Without Magic", and Regina when fighting the Count of Monte Cristo in "A Bitter Draught". *The Black Fairy first appeared in "Changelings". *The Evil Queen's execution was almost carried out in "The Cricket Game". *David fears becoming like his twin brother, whose bloodthirsty nature was seen during "Tiny" and "Sisters". *Jasmine revealed that Agrabah was missing in "Street Rats". *Jasmine and Aladdin find Agrabah in "A Wondrous Place". *Aladdin gives Henry a scarab token that Jasmine originally gave him in "Street Rats". *The Evil Queen is returned to human form in "Ill-Boding Patterns". *Emma and Regina escape the Wish Realm in "Tougher Than the Rest". |-|Cultural References= Disney *Emma hums ''Someday My Prince Will Come from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Emma wishes on a candle shaped like a blue star,File:610BlueStar.png an allusion to the scene in Pinocchio, in which Geppetto wishes on a blue star and his wish is granted by the Blue Fairy. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features the ugly duckling from the titular fairytale, Snow White, the prince, the evil queen, and the seven dwarves from the "Snow White" fairytale, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, Rumplestiltskin from the "Rumplestiltskin" fairytale, the grandmother from the "Little Red Riding Hood" fairytale, Aladdin and the princess from the Aladdin story and Robin Hood from the ballad. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The statue of King David and Queen Snow was later put in front of The Bridge Studios, where Once Upon a Time films. Costume Notes *The purple coats worn by King David and Queen Snow's servantsFile:610EmmaWalksAroundTable3.png File:610IKnow.png are the same coats worn by the Genovia footmen in the 2004 romantic comedy film The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement.[http://kissthemgoodbye.net/movie/displayimage.php?album=235&pid=515474#top_display_media Screenshot from The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement] **The King's servants in the Season One episode "The Price of Gold"File:104AndIHope.png File:104MyDarling.png **King Xavier's servants in the Season Two episode "The Miller's Daughter"File:216Personage.png **The Red Queen's servants in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Trust Me",File:W102Drumming.png File:W102ComeOutComeOut.png **The Red King's servants in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Heart of Stone"File:W105ReleasingBanner.png **King Midas' servants in the Season Three episode "Snow Drifts"File:321MyLord2.png **Prince Thomas' servants in "The Other Shoe"File:603CinderellaAndGusEnter.png File:603WhateverElse.png **The King's servants in the Season Seven premiere "Hyperion Heights"File:701EllaArrivesAtTheBall.png **Tiana's servants in the Season Seven episode "The Eighth Witch"File:710LuckyWeAre.png File:710ApproachingCake.png *Queen Snow is wearingFile:610ItIsYour.png the same outfit worn by her Storybrooke counterpart in the Season Five episodes "Nimue",File:507ZelenaSobbing.png "Birth",File:508BranchMoves.png and "Broken Heart".File:510TrackingHook.png *The dress Queen Snow is wearing during Henry's knighting ceremonyFile:610UndertakeToAccept.png is the same dress worn by the Storybrooke persona of her Enchanted Forest counterpart in the Season Seven finale "Leaving Storybrooke".File:722CameToAnEnd.png *The vest Robin of Locksley is wearingFile:610ThisIsARobbery.png is the same vest worn by his Enchanted Forest counterpart in the Season Two episode "Lacey",File:219DontYouKnow.png Season Three episodes "The Heart of the Truest Believer",File:301WhatsWrong.png "Quite a Common Fairy",File:303AChance.png "New York City Serenade",File:312LousyWithThem.png "Witch Hunt",File:313Promo2.jpg "The Tower",File:314IWouldIf.png and "A Curious Thing",File:319SheWontHide.png the Season Four episode "Operation Mongoose Part 1"File:421Handgrip.png and the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Forget Me Not".File:W103Promo14.jpg **Robin of Locksley also wears the vest in "Tougher Than the Rest"File:611Promo18.jpg and "Page 23".File:614SorryAboutThat.png **The vest is also worn by Jack in the Season Seven episode "The Eighth Witch".File:710LuckyWeAre.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The scenes at the Storybrooke graveyard, Storybrooke Heritage Park and the Wish Realm scene with Regina and the dwarves were all filmed in Burnaby's Central Park. *The scene where Wish Henry is knighted in the Wish Realm version of the Royal Castle was filmed on a green-screen set in a studio.File:IGmo co lee-610.png *The Golden Ears Provincial Park in British Columbia doubles as the Wish Realm beach where Regina and Emma meet up with Rumplestiltskin. International Titles Videos 6x10 - Wish You Were Here - Promo 6x10 - Wish You Were Here - Sneak Peek 1 6x10 - Wish You Were Here - Sneak Peek 2 Regina Poses as Evil Queen - Once Upon A Time Robin Hood Returns - Once Upon A Time References }} ---- nl:Wish You Were Here fr:6x10 ru:Хочу, чтобы ты был здесь